


Horns

by VerySmallCyborg



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Begging, Horn Stimulation, NSFW, Other, Praise Kink, Submission, well it's there in one paragraph but good enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerySmallCyborg/pseuds/VerySmallCyborg
Summary: Knights learns of one of Sezuk's big erogenous zones, and, well... some shenanigans ensue
Relationships: Guardian/Guardian (Destiny), Male Guardian/Nonbinary Guardian (Destiny), Original Exo Character(s)/Original Exo Character(s) (Destiny)
Kudos: 4





	Horns

**Author's Note:**

> Sezuk goes by they/them, Knights goes by he/him (belongs to Tony @/takvnking on twitter!)

Despite their productivity and enjoyment—in bloodlust—Sezuk would be delighted to see Knights after a long day. The simple thought of burying themselves in his warm embrace was all the motivation they needed to make a beeline to his apartment.

They did enjoy meeting up with him, but they also liked surprising him at the door. Knights did allow the warlock to enter his home alone, after some time of course.

Sezuk sat up on the window seat, staring out into the distance blankly. The moment they heard that familiar transmat near the front door, they whipped around and floated up, making a quick appearance to the entrance.

The warlock was already clung to Knights as soon as he walked in, still floating and for once able to bury their faceplate into his chest without leaning upwards.

His retaliation embrace was quick, and it turned into a firm, lasting hug. Sezuk would melt into the comfort, if they could.

“Missed me that much?” Knights commented, despite knowing the answer already. Sezuk knew that he knew.

“Don’t I always?”

The titan made a quiet chuckle in response. He knew that feeling all too well, he couldn’t blame them.

Sezuk slowly floated back down to ground level, not once moving from the embrace. Knights lifted one of his hands from their back and lightly stroked their non-chipped horn, like one would pet a cat.

He got an unexpected but interesting reaction.

Knights could physically feel the warlock’s body tense up and slightly shudder. Followed up by that was something that almost sounded like a whine—a whine for more. He glanced down at Sezuk, an expression filled with curiosity, and gave their horn another rub.

A second wave of shudders, but a bit stronger this time. He gasped quietly when their claws found their way into his back, and he decided to push things further by squeezing at the horn.

Sezuk growls, their body pressing further against Knights with enough force to nudge him back a step or two. Impressive.

“Sensitive horns you got here, huh?” He spoke lowly, snaking his other hand up to the free horn. The rubs and strokes were firm but slow, following a pattern and rhythm, all the things that were causing the warlock to be weak in the knees. They grabbed at his forearms, but not to pull his hands away. Sezuk had been pressing just about all of their weight against Knights’ body, their grip on him shaky.

It was rare to see the warlock in anything remotely resembling a submissive state. They were shamelessly making it clear right now, though.

Cute, but at the same time, quite hot.

“Down.” Knights commanded, keeping one hand on a horn while the other pushed down against Sezuk’s shoulder.

“Yes sir…” Sezuk replied meekly, getting down on their knees in front of Knights. Normally feisty for a more dominant position, this time they were eager to oblige. They would get to have their own fun though.

Sezuk pressed their face against one of Knights’ meaty thighs, purring and whirring in content as they slowly moved over to his crotch. The titan groaned softly when they were rubbing against the bulge, and that sparked an idea.

Upon reaching down and undoing a few buttons and zippers, Knights pulled his dick out and pushed it against one of Sezuk’s horns. The delighted whimper that escaped them made him ache more. Perhaps it was something they’ve wanted to happen deep down.

The titan had to move closer and bend down a bit to be able to comfortably start rubbing his dick against the horn, requiring both hands to hold it in place.

“This… this feels good,” Sezuk mumbles, slowly running their hands up and down Knights’ hips and thighs. “You are certainly skilled at spoiling your warlock.”

Knights thrusted a bit harder, feeling his system heat up and whir louder. He was the one in charge, but Sezuk still found some way to praise him. It was getting him going even more.

“Were it not for you fucking my horns, I’m positive you would be suffocating me with these big, oh so lovely thighs of yours,” they continued in between moans, kneading their palms against the muscles of his legs.

“Or perhaps you receive a thorough pegging. Your noises are always delightful, and never fail to immensely turn me on,” Sezuk paused for a moment, arching their back and exhaling sharply from a particularly hard squeeze. “My most beloved, big, good boy.”

He slapped a hand over his mouth and made a strained but loud groan, steam hissing out from some parts of his body. “Sezuk… I’m—“

The thrusting picked up, and it was erratic movement at that point. Sezuk could feel it all; the throbs and pulses before and during Knights coming, some of the fluids spurting against their horn, even Knights’ trembling hand as he kept fucking against their horn for another minute or two.

Sezuk enjoyed the small triumphant moment of causing the titan to come, especially if it were thanks to their praise. They had wiped off most of the cum from their horn and helmet, and were being nasty with licking their hands clean with a long tongue that came out of the helm.

It was intriguing to Knights. He certainly wouldn’t be against having Sezuk do things to him with that tongue.

In the meantime, the two of them eventually settled on a quick dinner and cuddling up with each other for the night.


End file.
